cerconrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinful Return Arc
"When was the last time we had a fuckin' event?" -- Everybody ever The Sinful Return Arc, also known as Operation: Sinful Return, is the 5th story arc for the D&D session, the dungeon master of the arc is Spyker. The story follows the Director's Unit as it journeys to a country ravaged by its tyrannical rulers. Mission Overviews Mission 0: Prologue Days after returning from Australia, the members of the Director's Unit, resting up at Motherbase Styx after a long and stressful mission, suddenly receive a strange message on their Cerberus-supplied datapads. Full of nothing but audio files of old music, one of them began to play automatically through the datapads' speakers; It's A Sin by Eddy Arnold. Under the impression a security breach had occurred, Director Aaron Spyker ordered the tablets locked and immediately began looking into the matter. Mission 1: Discovery A day or two after the events of the prologue, Cerberus operators of the Director's Unit are ordered to meet with Director Aaron Spyker for a briefing of the information the organization's decrypters were able to uncover from the strange message. Not much else was discovered other than the origin location of the message; a large warehouse in the capital of the Confederacy of the New British States, an oligarchical corporatocracy run by the tyrannical Wisemen. Tasked with uncovering whatever they can from the site, the team quickly learned that entering the country would not be as easy as they had predicted. Nearly flying directly into a heavily anti-air guarded zone, the operators are only deterred by the emergence of Veteran Smith, a former member of the organization previously thought to be killed in action. With his help, the team landed safely, managing to find a relatively hidden area near their target location. In order to gain more information about what they were dealing with, Deputy Director Melina Ozpin ordered a team of Special Operations personnel to quickly scout out the industrial district; they soon discovered what they were truly dealing with. Cleverly sneaking their way around hostile robotic and human soldiers alike, as well as walker mechs, the operators managed to discover the warehouse was actually an abandoned HADES data facility. Unfortunately, their time there was cut short by the accidental activation of the facility's artificial intelligence. The team quickly dispersed with as much information as they could, blowing the structure with explosives to cover their tracks. Deciding the events of the mission were too unusual and significant to ignore, Director Aaron Spyker decided it was best to set up in the nearby Vault Regime in Northern Ireland in order to begin solving the mystery one step at a time. Mission 2: Worth Having been working on sifting through whatever information they managed to retrieve from the abandoned HADES data site, the operators of the Director's Unit soon became informed of the gravity of the situation. Director Spyker once more called the team to the briefing room, shedding light on what they uncovered; though the project was abandoned by Director Rook Bowman due to unforeseen dark advances, HADES had managed to get their hands on much of the research brought about by the Cerberus Industries Tungsten Prosthetic Replacement program. With this data in hand, the anti-Cerberus organization had begun to make large strides in the area. Fearing unfavorable implications, Director Aaron Spyker decided the team was to do whatever they could in order to combat HADES. However, the Director's wishes were impossible at the time. Instead, he had another mission available for the Unit; an anti-Wisemen resistance movement known as the October 7th Rebellion was discovered to be operating rather locally to Vault Regime. The Director decided that it was best to strike an alliance with the group, hoping to uncover as much information about their combatants as possible. With this in mind, the operators, opting to take humvees, made their way down the mountain to the nearby town in which the Rebellion worked out of. Apparently expected by the group, the Director's Unit met up with the apparent leader, a woman by the name of Allannah Murray. Deputy Director Melina Ozpin discussed terms with the woman, who refused to give up the information Cerberus desired unless they proved their worth and willingness to fight the Wisemen. In order to do so, the rebel leader asked the mercenaries to liberate the small local town of Orston from the Wisemen's robotic forces. Accepting the woman's challenge, the Deputy Director came up with a plan of attack to achieve their goal; a two-pronged attack designed to distract and separate enemy combatants. The combat team, lead by Commander Adamantite, served as the distraction. Presenting the Beast of War in battle for the first time, Adamantite and his team decimated Confederate walker mechs while avoiding civilian casualties and drawing the attention of the majority of Orston's forces. Simultaneously, the stealth team, lead personally by Deputy Director Melina Ozpin, took to the shadows, avoiding robotic soldiers and making their way towards the command center, which served as the hub for the orders of all mechanical infantry. Blowing it to pieces, the stealth team even managed to get their hands on prototype robotic soldiers, intending to reverse engineer them for more information. After extracting, the rebel leader contacted the Deputy Director. More than pleased with the results of the mission, she informed her that she intended to keep her promise, and that the information the mercenaries requested would be given to them by hand by the next day. Though the October 7th Rebellion certainly did not know the location of Vault Regime, the Deputy Director agreed anyway, and lead the team back to the safety of the vault. Hours later, a knock at the 'front door' of Vault Regime caught the attention of Special Operative Abraxas, who was on security detail due to losing a friendly spar with the Deputy Director. Answering the call, the Operative quickly learned just how the October 7th intended to get their information to Cerberus; one of the most senior and well-respected members of the organization, Special Operative Black Knight, presented himself, bearing a flash drive with the data promised by the rebellion. Welcomed with open arms by the Director himself, Black Knight was quickly reintegrated by the organization. Possible Participants Friendly * Cerberus Contracting Co. * October 7th Rebellion Hostile * United Nations * HADES * British Confederate Forces ** The Wisemen Category:Campaign Category:Meta